Outside your comfort zone
by mythologyrulz
Summary: Will has the kids pair up with a different partner each week to sing a duet. How will certain people react? Will people end up killing each other? Or will they become friends? And maybe even more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people,

My second glee story! This is a plot I haven't really seen before it's sort of a different spin on one of those outside the box stories. This is set just after sectionals. Well I think that's it on with the story.

* * *

Will Schuster walked into the choir room Monday afternoon with a particularly big smile on his face, the reason for this smile, you may ask. Well it wasn't because they just won sectionals or he had actually gotten together with Emma Pillsbury. No it was because he had a new glee project.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "I've noticed that even though we won sectionals, you guys are still not really super close. Yes, I do understand why you guys haven't been getting along. But, it's getting bad, and I mean really bad, if you remember last class I asked you guys to pair up with someone of the opposite sex and it was almost automatic for who you picked. That's why over the next glee rehearsals we're gonna do something different."

"But Mr. Schuster," Rachel began. "With everything that has been going on most of us are happy with who we sing with. Why bother changing it?"

"Because Rachel, if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline we have to be fresh and do stuff we haven't done before." Will answered. "So to continue over the next 10 or so weeks your gonna be given a random partner male or female and you will have two classes including the one where we draw the partners to practice for a performance you will do at the end of the week, it does not have to be a duet you can have one person singing well the other is dancing, or playing a instrument or whatever. At the end of the week you vote for your favourite performance, that performance will be part of the top eleven performances, once everyone has partnered with everyone we will have the top eleven groups perform there songs and then you will vote again and the one with the most votes will be the song we perform at regionals. Any questions?"

"Yes Mr. Schue," Kurt began. "What about costumes and such, what do we do about that?"

"Well Kurt, you do not need costumes or anything but if you and your partner would like costumes feel free." Mr Schuster answered. "Now should we get down to the partners?"

"How are we gonna decide the partners?" Artie questioned.

"Yet again we will leave it up to fate." Will said pulling out a hat. "Who wants to go first?"

"I guess I will." Tina said walking up too the piano.

"I got Santana." The Goth read aloud slightly disappointed.

"I got Kurt," Quinn read.

"Brittany," Rachel read happy that she got someone who's not dramatic but upset because Brittany can be kind of rude to her.

"Matt," Artie said neither excited nor upset.

"Mike," Finn read happily getting his friend.

"That means Puck and Mercedes looks like you guys are together." Will announced.

"But, we were together for the ballads." Mercedes complained.

"To bad you guys it was bound to happen at some point." Will told them. "Now guys get with your partner and decide on a song. When you've decided run it past me and I'll let you know if it's appropriate."

* * *

I'm gonna leave it there and hopefully I will update it soon if you have any song ideas let me know in a review! Just as a reminder here are the pairs.

Brittany and Rachel

Santana and Tina

Mike and Finn

Matt and Artie

Quinn and Kurt

Puck and Mercedes


	2. Week one: Getting ready

**Hi people,**

**So where we last left off Mr. Schuster had told the six groups to decide on there songs.**

* * *

**Brittany and Rachel**

"Hi Rachel." The blonde chirped as she walked over to where her partner was sitting.

"Hi Brittany," Rachel greeted. "Any idea on what kind of song you'd like to do?"

"Well," Brittany began. "I was thinking since there was so much like, drama going on we could do something fun and stuff, if you don't mind.

"That does sound fun, any particular song?" Rachel originally wanted to do something more Broadway but she was interested to see where Brittany was going with her idea.

"Well something upbeat and maybe it has a dance already kind of set to it or it's really easy to choreograph because I think you really deserve a break and stuff cause your like always so stressed out."

"Yeah I guess a break would be nice." Rachel admitted.

"I think I've got the perfect song 'Hot n' cold' by Katy Perry, because it is so easy to choreograph to plus we can make it our own and like really hot so we can impress the guys!" Brittany squealed. "Do you like anyone Rachel?" 

"Well first of all I like the song choice I think that we should do that one, and second of all yes I do like someone." Rachel said.

"Ooh who?" Brittany asked.

"Well he's in glee club and he's on the football team." Rachel began.

"Names, give me names!"

"Okay it's…"

* * *

**Kurt and Quinn**

"Okay so I was thinking," Kurt began. "To let you have a sing the complete song!"

"What? Why?" 

"Because, you need closure from your break up with Finn so your gonna do it through song." Kurt told her rifling through his designer bag until he pulled out a huge binder.

Quinn pointed to the book "Kurt, what is that?"

"Oh, I always carry a song book." Kurt told her simply.

"Why?"

Kurt shrugged, "You never know."

"Okay can I see it?"

The male-diva gasped "You do not touch Angie!"

"Sorry, did you have a song in mind?" Quinn queried.

"Actually yes." Kurt said flipping through 'Angie' he then handed her some sheet music.

"Linda Rondstat? Really? I don't know."

"Come on it's the perfect song for closure and I know exactly what you'll do for the dancing." Kurt said.

"Fine but nothing to bad." Quinn sighed.

* * *

**Puck and Mercedes**

"We are not doing R and B!" Puck said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" The diva asked.

"How about something I suggest?"

"Fine, what do you suggest we do?"

"I was thinking I could sing it by myself because seriously you get so many solos." Puck told her.

"I think your confusing me with Rachel 'center of attention' Berry." Mercedes joked.

"See then you say she gets all the solos when you get just as many!" Puck yelled.

"Why are you defending her?" Mercedes questioned.

"I- I'm not I'm just saying I'd like to try singing something." Puck said defensively.

"Whatever what did you have in mind?"

* * *

**Santana and Tina**

"So," Tina started. "What song do you want to do?"

"Don't care." Santana replied as she texted.

"Well I need you input." Tina said.

"Fine, something easy to sing and sexy." Santana said. "Let me know when you've decided."

* * *

**Okay I realize it's short but the next chapter will be longer it will be the performances, the reason I left out two pairs was those two don't really have a set plotline because there both gonna be pretty simple. As for Rachel's crush let me know who you want it to be the choices are Finn, Matt, Mike and Puck. I hope to drop a few hints about it next chapter. Please review! :) **


	3. Week one: Performances

**Hey guys I'm back! I am so sorry it took so long! Please forgive me. Anyway so this chapter will be the performances so let's get on with it.**

Mr. Schuster clapped his hands together, "Alright guys' time to see your performances who wants to go first?"

Rachel immediately raised her hand shockingly so did Mike.

"Alright why don't we have Mike and Finn go first." Mr Schue said.

The two boys went to the front of the music room. Mr Schuster spoke up. "Alright guys do you wanna say something before you perform?"

Finn shrugged, "Um, there really isn't anything to say except vote for us!" He cleared his throat and began to sing,

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
_

Mike than began to sing.

_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_

The boys harmonized

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Finn began to think of the two most important girls in his life – other than you know his mom – Quinn and Rachel, as he sang the next verse

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
_

Once again the boys harmonized for the chorus Finn's eyes darting from Quinn to Rachel, while Mike's stayed locked on Brittany.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Mike took on this verse still locking yes with Brittany who was currently beaming at him.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
_

Finn took this chorus by himself staring at Rachel's bright smile and Quinn's small sad one.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Mike sang the next part beaming almost as much as Brittany.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

The boy's finished together.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

Immediately after they finished applause broke out though most of it was from Brittany. The two boys took there seats after Brittany had finished a few minutes or they would have but, Brittany decided to run up there and begin a heavy make-out session with Mike.

Mr. Schuster cleared his throat and the couple parted and quickly took there seats blushing like crazy. "Okay guys that was awesome I love the classic rock, who wants to go next?"

Once again there was Rachel's hand and this time Artie's also. "Okay Artie and Matt how bout it."

The two boys walked – or in Artie's case wheeled – up to the front. Matt opened his mouth, "So pretty much what Finn said there's no real hidden meaning behind the song we just thought it would be fun, oh and vote for us!" Artie then began to sing,

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.  
It's not warm when she's away.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
and she's always gone too long  
anytime she goes away.  
_

Matt took over paced around the music room as he sang.

_Wonder this time where she's gone,  
wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
and this house just ain't no home  
anytime she goes away._

Artie began to sing once again wheeling back and force as he did.

_And I know, I know, I know, _

_I know, I know, I know, _

_I know, I know, I know, I know, _

_I know, I know, I know, I know, _

Matt stepped in putting the occasional emphasis

_I know, I know, I know, I know, _

_I know, I know, I know, I know,_

_I know, I know, I know, I know  
_

The two boys came together for the last verse.

_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,  
but ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
only darkness everyday.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and this house just ain't no home  
anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away__._

The room was once again filled with applause, "Guys that was great." Will began, "whose next?"

This time Rachel obviously put her hand in the air but so did Puck.

"Puck man, go ahead."

Puck grabbed his guitar as he and Mercedes made there way to the center of the room Puck quickly said something, "so uh, we decided after quite a bit of arguing that Mercedes would shockingly sing back-up so here it goes." And he began to play guitar as he sang,

_More and more  
I can't say no  
So afraid of letting go  
If there's something  
I can grab  
You can bet  
I'll pay the tab  
Counting all the flowers  
Waste the precious hours  
I need to find some peace_

All these problems on my mind  
Make it hard for me to think  
There is no way I can stop  
My poor brain is gonna' pop  
And I don't have a purpose  
Scattered on the surface  
I need to find some peace  


Mercedes occasionally added in ah 'oh-ho-ho whoa' or vocal run.

_And all the broken tethers  
We can bring together  
I need to find some peace_

Puck finished up he was staring intently at certain glee club members such as Quinn, Finn and shockingly Rachel

_I need to find some peace  
I need to find some peace_

For the first time in a while the room was silent, until Mr. Schue decided he didn't want them to feel so bad so he began to clap, "Good job you guys! So I thought we should let Rachel go because I know she's been itching to.

Rachel jetted to the front of the room with Brittany trailing behind both girl were wearing tan trench coats at least two sizes to big for them Rachel began to spoke, "So Brittany and I though that we should do a performance that was very light and bouncy because there really isn't much happiness in the world also peace!"

'Does she just have these things memorized' Puck thought remembering her speech on her mash-up but before Puck could dwell on it Rachel began to sing

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
_

At this point the girl dropped there trench coats to reveal that they both were wearing, hot pink scoop-neck tank tops that flowed and were drenched in sparkles – Brittany's idea – and a pink and purple plaid mini skirt – Rachel's idea. Rachel then continued singing.

_Yeah, you change you PMS like a bitch I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me  
_

As the course cam the two girls began to dance on the first line they began to fan themselves with there hands before pretending to shiver

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
_

Then came the thumbs up and the thumbs down

_You're yes and you're no  
_

The hop forward and back

_You're in and you're out  
_

The jump and swivel of the hips so they could go down

_You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
_

The fake punching.

_We fight, we break up  
_

And the most exciting where Rachel blew a kiss at Finn

_We kiss, we make up  
_

Rachel pointed at Finn as she sang the next line

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
_

And Puck on the next

_But you, you don't really wanna go, oh  
_

And once again the girls began to dance this time Rachel winked at Puck on the last line well Brittany blew Mike a quick kiss

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Brittany took the next verse

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change  
_

The girls sang together and once again began to dance and this time Rachel's wink was directed at Finn

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  


And then came the pointing

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  


Rachel took this part she made a fake telephone as she sung this part

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
_

Brittany finished up the verse making a fake roller coaster with her arm

_Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride  
_

The girls finished off the song together ending with the dance

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up  


And then there was applause and lots of it, the girls quickly put on there trench coats and hurried to there seats. Mr. Schuster cleared hi throat, "Okay Kurt and Quinn ready?"

Kurt stayed seated, "Yes we are Mr. Schue." 

Um, where's Quinn?"

Kurt smirked, "You'll see." And the music began to play,

Quinn immerged from the doorway singing she was wearing something shaped like Rachel's cat suit but it was two pieces. While Quinn made her way into the music room Kurt was leading Finn and Puck – much too there discomfort – to the two empty chairs at the front of the room.

_Feeling better now that we're through  
Feeling better 'cause I'm over you  
I learned my lesson, it left a scar  
Now I see how you really are  
_

Quinn approached Finn at this point she took a seat on his lap.

_You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good  
_

Quinn got up to face Finn she grasped his shoulders and got right in his face

_I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good  
_

She then approached Puck

_I broke a heart that's gentle and true  
Well I broke a heart over someone like you  
_

Got down on her knees and made a pleading motion.

_I'll beg his forgiveness on bended knee  
I wouldn't blame him if he said to me  
_

She stood up and started just singing eyes locked on Finn ready to pounce

_You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good_

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good  


She headed back to Finn's lap once again singing to him she shimmied toward him so there faces were inches apart.

_I'm telling you now baby and I'm going my way  
Forget about you baby 'cause I'm leaving to stay  
_

Just before she leaned in to kiss him she snapped her head back and bounced back to the front of the room to finish her song.

_You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good  
_

She locked eyes with Puck for this verse

_I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good  
_

And then went back to Finn for the big finish

_Oh, oh no  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good  
_

Will swallowed, "Um, good job guys Santana and Tina why don't you finish us off?" 

Tina gulped, "Well the thing is we don't have a song we just can't work well together and Santana texted and sexted the entire rehearsal and I just couldn't find a good song!"

"It's okay guys I really wanted you to work together but I will let it go this time." Mr. Shuster said emphasising 'this time' "Alright guys let's vote for your favourite performance!"

**So I'm going to end it there. Please let me know which performance was your favourite! The songs used were**

**Brittany and Rachel: Hot n' cold by Katy Perry**

**Puck and Mercedes: Peace by Weezer**

**Finn and Mike: I don' wanna miss a thing by Areosmith**

**Artie and Matt: Ain't no sunshine by Bill Withers**

**Quinn and Kurt: You're no good by Linda Rondstat**

**They are all such good songs I recommend listening to them all! Please review and send in any song suggestion for any pair I need as much help as I can get! I'll try and update faster next time! Sorry bout that by the way.**


	4. Week one: Votes and New Pairs

"Okay guys let's get to voting, I'll give you a slip of paper and write the name of the group you liked best." Mr. Schue explained. Rachel raised her hand, "No Rachel you can't vote for yourself."

Rachel glared at him, "I know that." She didn't. "I was going to ask do we vote with our group or separately."

"You will be voting separately." He handed out the slips of paper, "Let the voting commence."

A majority of glee club based there votes on different things, who was the hottest (Puck) who was the best –other then them- (Rachel) or who were they friends -because they didn't watch anyways- (Santana).

After a few moments Will collected the votes in the infamous hat, and did a totally cheesy survivor parody as he read the votes. "1vote Brittany and Rachel, another vote Brittany and Rachel, 1 vote Mike and Finn, that's two votes for Rachel and Brittany, 1 vote for Finn and Mike, we're now tied at 2 for Mike and Finn and 2 for Brittany and Rachel, 1 vote for Artie and Matt and 2 for both Brittany and Rachel and for Mike and Finn. 1 vote for Tina and Santana?" Brittany waved. "1 vote for Mike and Artie and 2 votes for Rachel and Brittany and for Mike and Finn, another vote for Mike and Finn, 2 votes for Brittany and Rachel and 1 for both Artie and Matt and Tina and Santana, 1 vote for Puck and Mercedes, another for Puck and Mercedes. That's 3 for Mike and Finn, 2 for Brittany and Rachel, 2 for Puck and Mercedes and 1 for Artie and Matt and Santana and Tina. 1 vote for Brittany and Rachel, another for Brittany and Rachel and the last one is for Brittany and Rachel. That makes the finally count 5 for Brittany and Rachel, 3 for Mike and Finn, 2 for Mercedes and Puck, 1 for Artie and Matt and 1 for Santana and Tina. Making Rachel and Brittany our winners!" Mr. Schue declared.

The club clapped for the winners some more enthusiastic (Mike and Finn) then others (Kurt and Mercedes).

"Congrats girls, shall we pick our new teams then?" Mr. Schuster emptied the hat and filled it with the kids names. "Brittany being one of our winners you can pick first." The blonde clapped and walked up to the hat.

"Finn." She read smiling at the boy who gave her his signature goofy smile in return.

Rachel walked up next, "Mike." She returned to her seat only to receive a high-five from Mike.

Kurt walked up, his face dropped at the name, "Santana." It wasn't that he didn't like her she was just well a bitch.

Artie rolled forward, "Mercedes."

Quinn skipped forward, "Matt." She secretly prayed for better results this week.

"Which means Puck and Tina are together."

"Better then chocolate thunder."

That earned him a smack in the head from Mercedes.

**A/N: Sorry for lack of updates! I'll try and update more often! I've just been so busy but I'm trying! I really am. As a reminder here are the pairs:**

**Brittany and Finn**

**Rachel and Mike**

**Kurt and Santana**

**Mercedes and Artie **

**Matt and Quinn**

**Puck and Tina**

**Any song suggestions are appreciated also here are the votes:**

**Rachel: Puck and Mercedes**

**Brittany: Santana and Tina**

**Mike: Brittany and Rachel**

**Finn: Brittany and Rachel**

**Santana: Brittany and Rachel**

**Tina: Artie and Matt**

**Artie: Mike and Finn**

**Matt: Puck and Mercedes**

**Quinn: Mike and Finn**

**Kurt: Mike and Finn**

**Mercedes: Rachel and Brittany**

**Puck: Rachel and Brittany**


	5. AN

Hey people!

This is just a little author's note (posted on all stories of mine) saying that I will not be writing during November because I'm doing NaNoWriMo! I will try and update occasionally but don't hold your breath. I will be back in action around December.

Also on the NaNoWriMo site you can find me under Mythologyrulz if you interested in looking at my novel. It's a glee/breakfast club sort of high school story. I'm going to post character profiles on my profile if you want to look at them.

That is all,

Mythologyrulz *

P.S. Is anyone doing NaNoWriMo? What's your username?


	6. ReLaunch!

Hello all!

Please take a moment to throw your various rotten fruits and vegetables at me as I very well deserve it. I haven't posted in 4 months, I seriously suck, and I mean I suck so much. But there is reason behind this author's note besides self bashing.

I am re-launching my account, by that I mean I will be updating again and be active in the FanFiction community (I barely even read it anymore I have like 50 e-mails in my inbox concerning story alerts). The official date of my re-launch is...

December 16th!

On this day I will update every single story this note is posted on (yes this note is cross-posted). I will also be starting a tumblr along with my blog if your interested in that.

I will post the tumblr link on December 1st on my profile.

Thanks to anyone who even remembers these stories exist,

Mythology.


End file.
